my hero
by avenging-shit
Summary: school!stuck. human!stuck eridan gets bullied a lot, sollux is there to wipe the blood off his face. pretty short one shot. fluff. rated cause of some swears.


so this is a pretty crappy human!stuck school!stuck little oneshot i wrote as a joke for friend. as per usual, i dont own homestuck or any thing else except the order in witch the words were written.

Eridan panted and pushed on the door to the locker he was stuck in but it was locked.

Just a few minutes ago he had been getting ready to go home when he had been cornered by a group of bullies. The group had easily slammed him against the lockers and had commenced the daily beatings. Normally after a few punches and nasty comments they left him alone but today they were angry about something or other and so the beating lasted longer. By the time they were done he was covered in bruises and blood from his nose. They had shoved him into his own locker and locked it by the looks of it and left him there.

Eridan had tried to bang on it a few times and tried calling out but it was no use, he had stayed after school for band practice and then took even longer hoping that the bullies would get tired of waiting for him and just leave. No such luck.

Eridan tried thinking of ways to get out but even the janitor had already left for the weekend. He wasn't usually claustrophobic but with the realization that he was most likely going to be stuck in there for the weekend he started to hyperventilate.

He tried calling out louder than before and banging on the door when he heard swearing and the sounds of someone fiddling with his locker, he stopped yelling nonsensically instead hesitantly asked "hello?" in return he heard,

"god dammit Eridan!, whats the fuck ith your locker combinathion?" the lisp audible in the words let Eridan know who it was trying to get him out.

"Sollux! what are you doing?" he called back, calming down a little now that he knew that someone was there.

"what doeth it thound like im doing you moron, im trying to help you! now give me your combinathion!"

"its 4-13-12, now get me out of here Sollux!" he shouted, starting to panic a bit again. The sound of the lock clicking a few times and a grunt reached his ears before a bright light flooded in and he was pulled out of the locker. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light. When he could finally see again he looked at Sollux who was glaring at him.

"god dammit Eri, you gotta thtop ending up like thith." Sollux said dragging Eridan to the washroom. They got there and Sollux let go of him in favor of getting some paper towel and wetting it to wipe off the blood on Eridans face.

"its not like i ask them to" Eridan snapped, reaching for the paper towel to wash himself up. Sollux ignored his hand and kept wiping at the blood as gently as he could.

"you're lucky that i wath here you know, you could have been thtuck in there all weekend." Eridan sneered and then winced when Sollux pushed a bit too hard on one of the bruises covering his face.

"my hero" he said sarcastically, looking away. Sollux smirked and pulled away to inspect Eridans face better,

"thith ith the betht i can do, the retht ith two dry, your gonna have to wath the retht of it off in the thower at home." Eridan turned and looked in the mirror, he frowned and prodded his nose gently,

"at least its not broken." he said before looking back at Sollux, "thanks" he said

"no problem" Sollux responded before starting to walk out of the bathroom, "come on Eri, well grab your thtuff and then leave." They both walked to Eridans locker and then out of the school, talking about a new computer game they planned on playing that weekend.

welp like i said, pretty shitty and short. tbh the only reason this is up is because im at my new place with no internet waiting for the internet guy to show up and give me internet and editing shitty storys is one of the few things you can do without wifi.

so anyways, review if u like. criticism is always appreciated. unless youre a jerk about it. dont be that person.


End file.
